


Meet Me At Dawn

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should feel wrong. We should stop. We should know better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot :)

I don’t know when it began. I really don’t but it became something like breathing, like sleeping, like blinking. Just natural in the strangest way because it definitely isn’t. It should feel wrong. We should stop. We should know better than this. 

Yet I’m standing by the window again with a glass of water in my hands. I hear the steady ticking of the clock, pointing out all the seconds of my sleep that I’m losing. I should be in my bed, dreaming peacefully. Somehow, right here, right now I feel more peaceful than ever. It’s so dark outside, nobody is walking on the black roads. I’m not surprised as it’s almost 2 am in the morning. 

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. It’s dark in the lounge too but I’m not scared of anything. I was when I first stood here. I just couldn’t sleep and it turned out neither could he. I didn’t have an idea of what would happen then but now I’m calm and I just wait. I wait for the familiar sound of footsteps coming from my friend’s room. I hate myself for the impatience I feel whenever I wait for him, especially tonight since I was away recently. It’s like all my life depends on whether he decides to join me tonight. He always does because he’s like that. I smile knowing he would never leave me. 

I don’t know why he agrees to it anyway. He could have anyone in the world but he chooses me. He said that he can’t help being pulled towards me. Like I’m his gravity and without me he’s falling into oblivion. I smile, remembering the husky words whispered softly in my ear. 

Finally, I hear the door to his room open, cracking quietly. I put the half full glass of water on the table next to me. I do it really gently as all I want to hear is him, stepping carefully on the wooden floor. He stops by the door frame and I feel him looking at me. There is the weird heat spreading from my stomach to my heart again but I don’t turn around. 

I bite my lip in anticipation as he walks towards me and suddenly he’s so close, I feel his warm breath on my neck when he stands behind me. His scent is all around me and I have to physically stop myself from leaning into him. He’s intoxicating and I’m helpless when it comes to him. I was so the first time we hugged at the crowded train station seven years ago and I’m still the same now. Nothing changed except I don’t feel so anxious around him anymore. I’m calm now because he’s always been and will be there for me. If I’m his gravity, he’s my home, my safety. 

I feel his hands on my arms, sliding down to intertwine our fingers together. His chest is against my back and I can’t help the chills down my spine. It’s silly how he makes me close my eyes and bite my lip so hard. My body is so sensitive to his touch like every time his skin touches mine it always feels new as if we’re this close for the first time. As if we’re two strangers in the night, drunk and wild, mistaking desire for love. 

He gets even closer to me now and I can’t resist, I’m just not strong enough. I lean into him and shiver when his lips touch my shoulder. Nobody ever made my skin burn with pleasure like he does. I really believe some people are made specifically for each other on this earth. How else can I explain why his body shapes around mine so perfectly and why his lips make me feel so dizzy? 

I’m weak and impatient, so I untangle our fingers and guide his hands underneath my t-shirt to rest on my sides. He responds immediately by moving them slowly up and down and all around my chest. He draws little circles with his thumbs on my skin and I rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my temple and I feel so many emotions right now that I can’t even begin to describe them all. I place my hands on top of his, which are now just resting on my stomach, warm and loving.

For a moment, we just breathe and my head is flooded with memories. I remember the first time I clicked on one of his videos. I was so young and lost. I was tired of everything, scared about my future and unsure about what I wanted to with my life. On the screen I saw a boy that was older, smarter and happier than me. I knew straight away his life was messy too but he was actually okay with it and all I knew then was that I wanted to be a part of it. I had this naïve, childish hope that maybe together we could manage to tidy it all up.

His lips move from my temple to my cheek and down to my jaw. A tiny moan escapes my mouth before I can stop it and he hugs tighter. I know how much he likes those sounds from me. Sometimes I stop myself from making them for so long just to tease him. I know exactly what he wants to do next and I can’t wait. My heart is beating so fast now.  
He spins me around suddenly and his hands sneak up to rest on my back. I instinctively grab his top pulling him towards me, hating the loss of contact, missing his body already because right now even two seconds is too long to wait. 

It’s almost too dark to see anything but I know every detail of his face and body anyway by heart, so I’m already waiting eagerly when his hands travel to my neck and soon I feel the familiar pair of lips on mine. They move slowly at first but then speed up suddenly, which is not something that always happen. I realise it’s probably because I was away for two days. I respond equally enthusiastically because if his way of saying he missed me is kissing me like the world is about to end then that’s all I could wish for. Not like something so trivial like the end of the world could make me stop kissing him right now anyway. 

I run my hands through his hair and I pull slightly knowing his weak spot all too well and he pushes me against the windowsill. I almost feel the desire rushing through his veins now. He kisses me harder for a second then disconnects our lips, breathing fast. 

‘Seriously Dan?’ I hear him whisper into my ear in that husky voice of his that sends another set of chills down my body. ‘Are you actually aiming to drive me crazy tonight?’ 

I giggle a little at that. ‘Maybe.’ My answer comes out breathy but confident. I feel like playing with him. ‘What are you going to do about it?’ 

He kisses my jawline again. ‘Two can play this game.’ 

His lips move painfully slowly towards my neck. I know what he’s about to do and I realise I want it so badly. I move my hands to put them under his t-shirt on his back. He kisses, licks and then bites at my neck. I can’t stop myself from moaning, which only makes him suck and bite more. I listen to the sounds of his lips against my neck because it’s just so hot. I’m at his mercy and all my thoughts escape my mind. Soon, I don’t see or hear anything anymore, all my senses gone except the sense of touch that is heightened to the maximum. My nails dig subconsciously into his skin from the pleasure and it makes him kiss even more. Just when I think I might actually melt from all the sensations, he moves back to my mouth. I feel him smile right before he bites my lip, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I know it was a triumphant smile - he knows he won this battle. This is probably the only time when I’m fine with being the loser. 

When we stop, I still peck his lips a few times before letting go completely because it always feels way too soon. We’ve been doing this for almost a month now but it never got as heated as tonight. We always let each other go finally and go to our own beds to sleep and barely talk about it in the morning. It never felt awkward, quite the opposite but tonight I don’t want to let go of him even for a moment.

‘Phil?’ I ask, so comfortable in his embrace and I gather my courage. ‘Stay with me.’ 

‘I’ll be with you tonight, tomorrow and forever.’ I hear him say seriously and I feel drunk. I feel as if for the first time in my life I’m okay with whatever happens in the future. 

I still don’t know what this is or who we are. Are we friends? Of course. Are we lovers? Yes. Are we soul mates? Definitely. Whatever we are, I couldn’t be happier right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had this idea for so long and I had to write it :) I'm also writing another longer story 'Poisoned Chalice' so check it out if you want. x


End file.
